Two Worlds Collide
by Jilly285
Summary: Not really good at summarys... Maria isn't exactly normal, she was adopted by Jim and Amy Valenti. Moved to LA with her mother and brother when she was a child and now that she's 17, a senior in high school, is moving back with her small family, to Roswel
1. Prologue

**Title:** Two Worlds Collide  
**Author:** Jillian  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related or revolving around Roswell, including Roswell itself. So don't sue, you'll probably only get a penny anyways...  
**Rating:** R, for now.  
**Summary:** Not really good at summarys... Maria isn't exactly normal, she was adopted by Jim and Amy Valenti. Moved to LA with her mother and brother when she was a child and now that she's 17, a senior in high school, is moving back with her small family, to Roswell, New Mexico... the only plus is being closer to her father. But she's going to find out more answers about her past than she ever wanted.  
**Story Notes:** Everything that happened on the show for seasons one and two have still happened, only Kyle and Maria weren't there (Though Jim still found out and helped the aliens) and Alex didn't get killed, though Tess and Nesado took off for a bit, and that will be explained later. And there have been a few altered details into the pod squad that will be known soon enough.

**Author's Note:** My first story, other than stories written for school, so I hope whoever reads this, likes it. Also going to be told from Maria's POV.

**Prologue**

_"Meara! You must do whats right! Do you hear me! Do you understand? No more of the running around, no more of it, I will not stand for it.. I can't.." I knew she meant well as she ranted and raved, walking back and forth in my chambers, concern etched in her never aging face, but she didn't understand.. I was already in too deep and I couldn't turn back now to follow rules I had never lived by. Didn't she understand, she had to, she had gone through the same thing that I was going through now... but I knew it was different just the same._

"Mother... please.." My words came out so quietly that I was surprised she even heard them. Tomorrow I'd be marrying a man I didn't love, a man who wanted me because of my father, because my father was a king and he needed royality to marry. "I can't... don't make me do this, let me leave, let me go to him..."

"You know I have no say so, it's your father's rules.. it the rules of our people." She came and sat next to me and I closed my tearful eyes and she stroked my hair.

"I can't marry Khivar, we both know what he will do to me.. He'll make me his slave.." It was the same as when his own father had ruled, the queen had been placed in the background, had been made to serve his every wish and bear him children, nothing else, and I was about to be put in that same situation. I opened my eyes and tried to reach reason with her, "I love him.. I love Rath, don't make me do this.. please!"

I woke with a jolt from the dream I had been having, memories really. My head banged against the car window and I turned to see mom driving silently and Kyle snoring in the backseat. The dreams had been getting more intense as soon as I began remembering my past, memories of a different past life, of a one true love, a forced marriage.. a war..

I silently scoffed at myself and rolled my eyes. Past life, true love, forced marriage, war? Yeah right, I'd been cooped up in this car reading too much is what it is. Again with the denying. I knew... that all the things I dreamt, the brief flashes I recieved on occasions were true memories, even though they scared the hell out of me... but I had powers to back it up, and I was just greatful that I had atleast one person to talk to about all of this.

My brother... or well adoptive brother. Kyle Valenti. He knew everything about me, he had been the one that had calmed me down at the age of 13 when I almost burnt down our bathroom... and the time when I was 15 and froze our English Lit teacher. He had been the one to guide me through my growing powers, though he had less knowledge about them then me, but he was it. He was that one person in all the world that could know my secret, and had kept it all his young adult life.

Most didn't know that I was adopted or that Kyle and I weren't even twins, but we pulled it off pretty well, especially since our mom.. since Amy doesn't even know that we know I was adopted. And sometimes I think that me becoming a Valenti wasn't the right thing for mom and dad to do. It tore them apart in the end. Kyle and I had often sat in the attic at home.. well our old home, and we would just talk about the day that everything went downhill, the day mom left dad, took us, and moved us to LA. Not that I mind it now, I love the city, but when we were younger, when I was younger.. the only thing I could think about was how I could get back to my.. to our dad, to our real home...

And now here we are, on our way back to that town, and all I can think about is how we should be back at home, in LA with our nice apartment. But I suppose things don't always happen the way you plan them. I planned to be finishing my senior year with all my friends, lying out on the beach on the weekends and on school breaks, spying on Kyle and whatever good looking friend he brought home.. but it wouldn't be happened.. atleast not most of it.

Mom got a job transfer. We're going back to Roswell, New Mexico. And mom keeps perking us up, telling us the things that are good about this trip. Like we'll see our childhood friends... though it'll be awkward, we hadn't talked to any besides dad from Roswell since we were like 10... but the one thing I have to agree on is.. Dad. We see him once a year and he usually flies out to us. But now... he'll be right down the street. I can't think of anything better about this move.

So here I am. Sitting in the passangers seat of my moms SUV, watching the 'Now entering Roswell' as we pass it by and I guess at all the sand.. not much life there. I forgot about this, sometime over the years I forgot about the small town that I had landed in when I was only a two years old... the town that my parents had just moved to when they found me and had been able to pull off the adoption quite well without anyone knowing...

I wonder if things changed so much? Maybe Liz Parker is still dancing on her roof top like she did when we were friends and little.. and Maybe Alex Whitman still lives here and writes his songs... and maybe this time around I'll get more answers then I could have possible gotten back in LA...

"Hey Pea Brain, your drifting off again, come back to the world of the sane." I glare over my seat at Kyle who is groggy, but smiling and awake. Maybe this time around I can watch my brother crash and burn a few times in the love department.

"Well if you exist in this world, then I think your naming it wrong.. My reality is sane, yours... well I think it's named dumbass.." I smile at him and he sticks his tongue out at me. After a few more remarks thrown back and forth, mom breaks us up with a laugh and informs us were there... our new house... and it oddly looks like our old house..

My eyes grow wide and before I can think, I'm out of the car and throwing myself into a mans arms.

"Hey Ria..." His eyes are tender and I can't believe how long it seems since I last saw him.

"Hey daddy..." I grin up at Jim Valenti, My father.

"Shove over sis, let me get some fatherly love too.. I am the favored and only son." Oh yeah... our father. Maybe coming here wasnt such a bad idea... after all, we can always make our own excitment instead of just playing a part in it like we did in LA.

**TBC... **


	2. Surprises

**Chapter One**

My room is exactly the same as when I left it seven years ago. Only small changes that I can see of. A new vanity table, a plain white dresser in the place where my childish, hand painted fairy one had been, and the added bonus of all my boxes that had been shipped here a week in advance.

It was, and still is, strange being in this room again. The walls are still painted sky blue with white fluffy clouds and my bed is still covered in my white comforter with the little pink roses on it. This room had been my innocence.. a childhood innocence that I can't take back. The day we moved, I left that behind... That was when my memories began to show themselves in my dreams.. and when my powers decided they wanted to come out and play.

I'm still smiling from my... well our warm welcome back by our father. Mom had not informed us that we will be living with dad again, that see had found a place, but it's far too small for myself and Kyle to share with her... so we are here... Home.

Kyle is, at the moment, checking out his old room while mom and dad chat downstairs and I take a tour down memory lane in this room. It's very strange, thinking of your parents being only friends, if that, and nothing else. But I suppose that's just me... Kyle had never said it bothered him that mom and dad split... and we still don't know why they did, only that there had been a lot of fighting before they ended it.

After a few minutes of moving around my room, touching the family pictures on the new dresser, the little nic-nacs on the shelves with my childish books, I decide I want to go see if Dad has kept the play room the same as he has our bedrooms. I smile to myself as I pass the sign on my door. 'Maria's Realm' it reads in my sloppy handwriting with stars colored around it. My bedroom had been my safe haven from my nasty brother and arguing parents. That makes me smile more as I remember and began to walk down the hall.

The first thing I notice as I enter the room that once was filled with Barbie Dolls and G.I. Joes, is that the room has been painted a dark color, almost black and there are weird posters all over the place, even on the ceiling. It takes me another couple of minutes to realize that the entire room has been changed besides the color and wall coverings. There's a bed now, queen size, larger then my old bed sitting in my room right now, a desk, dressers, and a boy sitting in the desk chair... A boy my age and starring at me like I've just grown another head.

I frown at him and in return he raises an eyebrow, a sarcastic gesture I'm sure as a smirk crosses his face. I slowly back out of the room and close the door behind me. There was a boy.. .a young man sitting in my brother's.. sitting in my old play room and he had totally redecorated . The only thing I can think of is that he is one of dad's sister's kids... or dad decided to rent the room.

"Daddy!" I suck in a lung full of air to shout that one word. I want some answers... and now.

"So you just took him in? He lives here too?" Kyle questioned for the hundredth time as I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that I would be living in a house with some strange boy that could probably strangle me in my sleep. Maybe I can still go live with mom and sleep on the couch or something?

"His home life wasn't nice, and then he was just tossed out on his own, he's a good kid, works shifts at the Crashdown Cafe and does well in school. I thought the least I could do was offer up a room that wasn't being used." Dad explained and it made me wonder just how bad this boys... Michael's home life had been that my father felt he needed to be an adult about it and take him in.

"You gave him our room." I protested with a pout, catching a smirk from Kyle as dad smiled and gave my hand a pat.

"You wouldn't have used that room, it was going to waste... but as you can see, your rooms are the same as you left them." He pointed out and he was right. I knew that neither myself or Kyle would have had much use for a child's play room. But it still felt weird not having that around in this house that I... we had partially grown up in. "And I still have all your old toys and things. I just boxed them up and stuck them in the attic, so when you feel like taking that stroll, you can go right up there and dig around."

I sigh and roll my eyes before smiling and leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for that... I'll be nice to the strange boy your allowing to live under the roof as your teenage daughter.. very hot daughter, I may add." Kyle snickered and I can hear him saying something about no one wanting to touch me, even with a pole, as I walk away and back towards my room.

To my surprise, when I finally reach my door, a hand closes over mine. I look up, shocked, and find the strange guy, Michael, starring down at me with an unusual look on his face, somewhat unreadable.

"I know about you. You hurt Jim in any way, I'll make you dust." For some reason, his whispered, rough words scare the hell out of me. What does he mean he knows about me? I don't understand any of that. But I don't get a chance to ask because he's walking away and I'm left pondering my thoughts and his words.

**TBC**


End file.
